Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome Taisho is the princess of the west. Her and her older brother, Sesshomaru, were invited to the Opera at the Crown Petone. She meets the famous Professor Layton and helps him in one of the biggest mysteries yet. KagomeXDescole because I can. No flamers welcome and give me ideas for any other pairing you have in mind.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kagome Taisho is the princess of the west. Her and her older brother, Sesshomaru, were invited to the Opera at the Crown Petone. She meets the famous Professor Layton and helps him in one of the biggest mysteries yet. KagomeXDescole because I can.

Was watching the Eternal Diva and I had this idea.

()

Kagome opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a dark sky. Faces surrounded her vision and she groaned as her head throbbed.

"Miss, are you alright?"

"Wh-wha... where...?" Her eyes snapped shut. "Oh, my heeeead." She winced. Slowly, Kagome sat up and looked at the scene around her. "Did... Did I...?"

"Miss Taisho, you lost conscious again, milady." Her personal maid, and best friend, Sango said, helping her up.

"Again?" Kagome sighed. "It's becoming more frequent." She stood up and Sango began brushing the dirt and dust from her Victorian dress (think of Alice in Wonderland. The one with the Jabberwocky. The blue dress Alice was wearing at the party).

"I'm sorry for forcing you into that corset," Sango apologised. "It must be making you faint more frequently."

"It's not your fault." Kagome smiled. "I just have to get used to it." Sesshomaru watched the two converse as they walked in.

"Jakken,"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" Jakken bowed.

"Make sure no harm comes to Kagome or else..." Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and Jakken shivered.

"Yes, milord. Nothing will happen to her." Jakken disappeared. The siblings and Sango made their way inside and Kagome overheard someone speaking.

"Wow, this place is fantastic, Professor!"

"Yes, Luke. Isn't it wonderful?"

Kagome looked to her right and gasped. She held up her skirt above the floor ND hurried towards the two males.

"M-milady!" She ignored Sango's cry and Kagome tapped the tall gentleman on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, sir," she begun. "Are you, by any chance, Professor Layton?" The man smiled and bowed.

"Yes I am. It's lovely to see you in person, Milady."

"No, no, the pleasure's all mine. Call me Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"Hershel," Sesshomaru placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and he nodded at the professor. "Good to see you again."

"You too, Milord." Layton smiled. Sango quickly checked over Kagome to see if she was hurt.

"I'm fine, Sango. There's no need to worry." Kagome smiled. She glanced at Luke. "And who's this?"

"I'm Luke Triton, the Professor's number one apprentice!" Luke smiled.

"That's lovely. Your lucky to go on such brilliant adventures. Unlike me. I can't go anywhere without at least a maid with me." She rolled her eyes.

_Timeskip_

They sat in their respective seats and the lights dimmed down. The music played and the actors and acresses came onstage.

"What's the story about?" Kagome heard Luke whisper. She listened as the Professor explained how there was a queen with a love for music and she fell terribly ill. Everyone in Ambrosia tried everything and just as she died, someone create an elixir of eternal life. The whole of her subjects drank it, hoping for her to return in the future.

"That's amazing." Kagome whispered. Jenis Quantaline was stunning as she sung and danced beautifully. Jenis and Kagome were good friends. With Melina they were like the three muskateers. The lights turned red and Jenis fell to the floor. She was placed on a platform and people were lining up with different medicines. Then, on person held up an elixir as Jenis acted as if the illness killed her.

"It's an amazing show, isn't it, Milady?" Sango said. Kagome nodded as the opera finished. Kagome, Sango, Luke and Layton all raised to their feet and clapped loudly.

"Bravo!" Kagome yelled, smiling at Jenis. Some people clapped lightly. Kagome felt confused as the lights dimmed once again and a man rose from the floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," He said. "Welcome to my theatre at the Crown Petone. You're truly fortunate, for tonight you shall witness a miracle." People began applauding very loudly. "As was promised when you purchased your ticket, tonight one person from the audience gathered here will have the gift of eternal life. However, there is one condition. All of you are going to play a little game. The rules are simple. The prize for the winner, eternal life but those of you who lose, will lose your lives."

"What?!" Kagome quickly rose to her feet. "That's insane!" Sango's eyes were wide and she bean pushing past people as many people tried to escape. Masked men covered the exits. "No, Sango!" Kagome quickly grabbed a whip hidden in her dress and lashed it up. It caught on a bar and she grabbed Sango's hand before the floor fell away. Sango grasped her hand tightly until the floors rose back up. The two fell to the floor.

"Milady, thank you." Sango panted.

"I don't want to lose my friend." Kagome smiled and glared up at the man on the stage. Kagome hugged Sango closely.

_?!'s pov_

I watched how the young woman protected her friend. I smirked and my finger ran over her picture on the screen. She was beautiful, absolutely stunning. You could say, I... _admire_ her.

_3rd person's POV_

Inspector Grosky got stage and cuffed the man, trying o reassure everyone.

"I hate to break it to you, sir," Kagome called. "But that's not a man." The puppet began to fill with air before taking off in the sky. Sango felt her heart pound as fear filled her as the Crown Petone began rattling violently. Everyone rushed outside to see what was going on. They were floating further and further away from land.

"Kagome," Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Then, he gave her the look. "What? Oh, so what if I brought weapons." Kagome rolled her eyes. A man leaped onto the edge.

"I'm going to swim for it."

"I don't think that's wise." Layton pointed into the water where sharks swam, viciously circling the boat. People let out horrified gasps. Fear rushed through Kagome's body and her breathing became more laboured.

"Milady, calm down!" Sango held onto her as she hyperventilated. Her vision grew blurry and she fell back. Quickly, Sesshomaru shot forward and caught her.

"Calm down, Kagome." He said. Kagome was dizzy and Sesshomaru comfortingly rubbed her back until she regained her strength.

"Well, this corset isn't making it any easier." She snapped. Everyone rushed into the theatre as haunting music was being played. Everyone began whining and complaining at Mr Whistler and a disembodied voice echoed through the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now that we're all passengers on the Crown Petone, it's time for our puzzle solving game to begin. The rules are very simple. The winner, meaning the last player left, receives eternal life. Let us begin." Numbers appeared on the wall, at the stage. "Puzzle number zero zero one. Look around you. Look for identifying you can see and gather by it, but there is a catch," A wooden-looking contraption rose from the floor with a sheet on it. The tune was played and Kagome realised it was some sort of music box. "When the music stops, your time is up. If you want eternal life, you better hurry." Everyone began to rush, looking everywhere.

"The oldest thing we can see..." Kagome murmured with a 'hmm'.

"Shall we go look, Milady?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head.

"I think I know what it is." Kagome thought for a bit before it snapped in her head. "Just stay here."

"Are you sure, Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded.

"Trust me."

()

Chapter one! I was bored and I was watching the professor Layton movie Eternal Diva and I started thinking of this for awhile. I hope you enjoyed it! Flamers not welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked up as Jenis, Luke and Layton made it back to theatre Kagome got up from her seat and sprinted over to Jenis, hugging her close.

"Jenis!" She exclaimed. "You're alright!"

"Yes, Kagome." Jenis hugged her back. "I had no idea this was going to happen. I am so sorry, Kagome." Jenis continued, apologising.

"It's alright, Jenis. Don't worry, I'll look after you." Kagome winked. "I have my weapons."

"You haven't changed much. The only change is you're wearing a corset." Jenis laughed. The music ceased.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your time is up." The voice spoke. "The oldest thing you can see is the stars. Congratulations, those in the theatre." The small crowd sighed in relief. "But, those who got it wrong..." You could hear the screams before silence.

"Grrh..." Kagome growled, thinking about how despicable this man was. The large, wooden box flipped over and more numbers appeared only on the other side of the theatre.

"Let us proceed to puzzle number 002. Now, go to where you can see the largest crown."

"The largest crown?" A blonde girl wondered. Kagome tapped her chin.

"The largest crown. But there's so many on this ship." She muttered.

"We can't compare them all in time." A stuck-up looking woman huffed.

"Leave it to me!" Luke said eagerly before whipping out his notebook, drawing in it. He muttered 'crown' over and over until he finally got it. "Yes! That's it! The ship's called the Crown Petone!"

"Well done, my boy." A man congratulated. "I remember seeing a big crown at the entrance!"

"That must be it! Come on!" A woman said happily. Kagome shook her head.

_"Poor thing, she looks so eager to stay alive."_ Kagome thought. _"That man is sly, he knows that's not the answer."_ Kagome glared at him and before she could say something, Sango grabbed her and pulled her with the Professor and his former student and apprentice.

"But, where are we going? Isn't the entrance the other way?" Luke questioned.

"It is, Luke. But that's not the right answer." Kagome shook her head. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Eh?" Luke looked confused until he noticed them unloading the boats. Kagome looked around and noticed a young girl hidden behind Mr Whistler. She walked over.

"And who's this precious little thing?" Kagome cooed. The little girl blushed.

"This is my adopted daughter, Melina. You haven't met her yet, have you?" Mr Whistler said. Kagome shook her head.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"H-hello, Kagome. Y-you're very pretty, milady." She curtsied, making Kagome smile.

"Thank you. So are you."

"Kagome! We could use some help over here!"

"I'm coming, Sango!" Kagome ran to her side and began helping untying the boat. "Get on, Milady!" Sango said and Kagome did as she was told. Jenis joined her, followed by Sesshomaru. They lowered into the water and rowed off ahead. Two other boats copied them and Kagome saw the Professor in the one to her right.

"Ah! Look!" Sango pointed at the Crown Petone and noticed it looked like a crown. Kagome smiled as the announcer said that they passed. Engines appeared on the boats and they began speeding off. The ship exploded and they could do nothing but continue speeding ahead, awaiting their fate. Jenis shivered and Kagome looked down, searching for a blanket. She wrapped it around Jenis.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all."

_?! POV_

I'm getting impatient. They should be here by tomorrow. I can't wait for her to arrive. She'm s a smart girl. Graceful and beautiful too. I have once heard her sing to the Phantom of the Opera. She has the voice of an angel. She better arrive soon.

I must have her.

_3rd person POV_

_Timeskip_

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. The sun was just rising and everyone was still fast asleep. She glanced around, only to see Layton was also awake. She smiled and yawned. She rubbed her blue eyes and looked ahead. Everyone woke up a bit later and an island came into view.

"It looks so beautiful." Kagome whispered. The boats stopped at the island and everyone got off. A chubby man ran towards a stone. Kagome walked over.

"It is! Look," He pulled out a picture to show the same seal on the photo on the stone. "It's the Ambrosian seal!"

"Look!" Sango pointed over to a table with food and drinks on it.

"I'm absolutely dying of thirst." The man from before that diverted the other people started pouring wine into a glass.

"A reward, or a new puzzle, perhaps?" The blonde girl suggested. The man pouring the wine ignored her as Melina took a cherry.

"What's your name, miss?" Kagome asked.

"Amelia."

"You're a bright girl, Amelia." Kagome complimented and the two joined the rest in eating. Kagome grabbed an apple and a few cherries to eat. She wasn't as hungry as everyone. She sat by the water and looked over the beautiful scene. Kagome breathed in and began to sing.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name and do I dream again? For now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_ She sung beautifully. Kagome sighed.

"I wish I had a partner to sing with." She whispered, before resting her head in her hands. Her head shot up as she heard a howling in the distance. She shook her head, dismissing it.

"Wah! Professor!" Kagome looked to see Luke and Mr Whistler running. A pack of wolves chased after them. Everyone quickly got up and began running. Kagome lifted Melina up in her arms so she was safe. Luke stopped and began growling and barking at the dogs, who ignored him. Kagome rushed ahead into the forest, protecting Melina. Everyone followed her and through the trees. Melina quaked in terror and let out scared little whimpers.

_"Oh, no,"_ Kagome thought with determination, leaping over a fallen tree and ducking under a low branch. _"No harm will come to Melina. I promise you that."_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's heart beat faster as she continued running. Everyone heard the wolves howl in the distance. Kagome's vision begun to blur.

"No! I can't, please!" She screamed in her head as her breathing laboured. Before she fell, Sesshomaru lifted her and Melina up. Kagome's vision turned black and she passed out. When she came to, Sango, Sesshomaru, Luke, Layton and Jenis were surrounding her, searching for items.

"Milady!" Sango quickly hurried next to her. "You passed out again."

"Not again." She groaned. Then she blinked. "Where's Melina?"

"She disappeared." Sango said. Kagome groaned.

"Great. I couldn't save another person." Kagome stood up as everyone began to build something. "What's going on?"

"The Professor has an idea on how to escape." Jenis smiled and Kagome watched in confusion as they made a flying contraption.

"Get in first, Milady." Sango sat her down at the back. Jenis sat next to her. Then Luke and Layton at the front and in the middle was Sango and Sesshomaru.

"I-is it safe?" Luke asked nervously and they shot out the shed, flying into the sky. Kagome looked down to see that the wolves had surrounded them.

"This is fun!" Jenis exclaimed.

"Is it?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Yeah!"Jenis giggled. Kagome giggled as the rough ride soon became smooth. She began singing.

_"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you. Birds singing in the sycamore tree, dream a little dream of me."_ Jenis smiled and joined in.

_"Say nighty night and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me."_ The two friends smiled. In the distance they spotted a large, dark building.

"Everyone, hold on!" Layton yelled as he swerved down towards the ground before the castle-like building. The machine skidded along the ground before halting to a stop. Kagome leaped out and the voice rang through the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please assemble in the courtyard."

_?! POV_

She's finally here. I watched her run into the courtyard to greet the other guests, Layton, his little assistant and friends following. Soon, I will have her all to myself. She will be my Queen.

_3rd Person POV_

Kagome noticed that there were less people. She bowed her head in sorrow for those who've lost their lives.

"Let us now proceed to puzzle number 004. As you can see, there are four doors leading into four towers. Now look at the courtyard."

"Professor, there are letters here!" Luke exclaimed.

"One of these four towers contains the king's chamber. Find the door that leads to the chamber and do enter that tower." Kagome looked down at the ground.

"H, I, K and G." Kagome muttered.

"Leave it to me professor!" Luke said eagerly.

"Now, Luke. Let Kagome have a go." Layton said. Kagome smiled and thought, looking over the letters once again. Then she pointed at the door.

"That one." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"The letters in front of this door are K and G. The starting and finishing letters of King." Kagome smiled proudly. "Puzzles are my favourite." The small fat man, Amelia, Luke, Jenis and Kagome walked through the door.

"Are you coming, Professor?"

"Just in a second. I'd like to see something." Luke nodded and followed the group into the door and towards the towers. They walked down the halls until they came to a room. The 'King's Chambers'. They stalked in and bars covered the entrance.

"What? But... we got the right answer!" The man exclaimed, rattling the bars. Another set fell from the ceiling, splitting the room in half. Everyone watched as a dark figure appeared behind the curtains. They were flicked back with a flourish and a smirking man walked forward.

"It's you!" Luke snarled. Jenis looked at him.

"You know this man?"

"I am Jean Descole. A humble scientist and your host on this island." Masked men appeared behind him. "Now, our little game has almost come to an end."

"Eh?"

"Wh-what is all this? Which one of us gets eternal life!"

"What are you going to do to us, Descole?" Luke spat his name out like it was poison.

"Bring miss Amelia to me." Descole said and the men grabbed the young girl, pulling her towards Descole. Kagome pulled out her sword and leaped into action, in a ready fighting stance.

"Let her go!" She yelled. Descole smirked and pressed the blade of his own sword to Amelia's neck.

"My Lady, if you want her to live, drop the sword." Kagome growled.

"You are wicked." She snarled before dropping her sword.

"And your other weapons." Descole was no fool. Kagome grumbled and untied the whip from around her waist, dropping it to the ground. Next was the dagger in her boot and the steel fan in her other boot. She lifted her left leg slightly and raised her skirt up her leg.

"Milady, that is most improper!" Sango covered her eyes, blushing brightly. Kagome stopped when the skirt rested on the upper part of her thigh to reveal a gun holster. She removed the gun and threw it to the ground. She slipped the skirt back down and glared.

"Let Amelia go." She hissed. Descole smirked.

"Capture Lady Kagome." Two henchmen appeared behind her and grabbed her arms.

"What is the meaning of this, Mr Descole?" Kagome yelled. Descole smiled. It just pissed her off even more. She got out of the henchmen's and ran towards him, growling. He dodged her oncoming attack and quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, dipping her down a bit. "Unhand me!"

"I don't think so."

()

Me: wow, I was bored. XD I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome's wrists were bound with rope. Her and Amelia were being dragged along the corridors. However, Kagome was the only one willing to pick a fight. She struggled and writhed angrily but it was a bit hard since basically five henchmen were holding her.

"Wh-what are you going to do to us?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Descole smirked. Kagome glared at him and growled.

"Oh, so I'm the only one with their wrists bound? I feel so loved(!)" She said sarcastically.

"We all know you're more dangerous, Milady, therefore we can't risk you escaping." Descole explained. Kagome gave him 'the look'.

"Tell me, are all your henchmen males?"

"Oh, well done." Descole clapped sarcastically. Kagome growled. She knew he was making fun of her.

"Did you even think of taking away my heels?" After that, she kicked one of the guys where the sun don't shine with her heeled boot. He groaned and stumbled back as she elbowed another male in the stomach. One grabbed her from behind. "Solar plex, instep, nose and groin!" She exclaimed, hitting the man in each place before turning around to escape. However, Descole was faster as he caught up with her quickly and grabbed her from around the waist.

"Ah ah ah." He wagged his finger. "Naughty naughty, Milady. Feisty, aren't you?" Kagome shivered when she felt this breath on her neck before trying to struggle again.

"Well..." She spoke, her voice strained. "You can't blame me for trying." She glared at him. "Can you let me go? This position is uncomfortable and it looks like we're either in a relationship or you're trying to have your way with me." Descole smirked and pulled away, still keeping a strong hold on her waist. "That's... considerably better."

"Lady Kagome," Amelia looked at Kagome in worry. "I-I'm scared."

"Don't worry, Amelia. Don't be afraid-Jeezo, you have a strong grip." Kagome glanced up at Descole. Amelia started laughing. It wasn't the time for laughing but no matter how scary it was, Kagome could make someone laugh. Kagome sighed. "Fine, I won't try to escape."

"Good girl." Descole purred in her ear. Kagome squirmed slightly. She wasn't used to being held like this or having someone whisper so close to her ear. "Now, let us proceed." He shoved her between him and the henchmen and they began walking once again. Kagome looked around her, seeing that the henchmen surrounded her and Amelia while Descole was behind them.

"Kagome," Amelia reached over and grabbed one of the asian girls hands which were still bound with rope. "Whatever happens, let's protect each other, okay?" Amelia looked at Kagome with hope. Kagome nodded.

"Don't worry, Amelia. I won't let anything happen to you."

_Timeskip_

"Have we come to the end?" Mr Whistler asked, running a hand over the detragon.

"Everything is going according to plan." Descole replied, glancing at the older man. "As I told you it would do."

"You kidnapped people, you sold all those tickets. That's no plan!?" Mr Whistler turned to Descole.

"Well, that was my plan." Descole chuckled. Amelia and Kagome, surrounded by the henchmen, walked up the steps. Jargon looked at Mr Whistler and gasped.

"Mr Whistler!" She exclaimed.

"So, you're involved with all this?" Amelia said.

"Come come, Amelia, Lady Taisho. Everything's okay." Mr Whistler smiled. Kagome and Amelia walked up the steps.

"Where are the others? Why is it just us?" Kagome demanded angrily. One of the henchmen went to hold her back and she bared her teeth at him, snarling. "Don't touch me." She growled.

"Because Amelia is the winner. She will receive eternal life." Mr Whistler said.

"That doesn't explain why I'm here!" Kagome snapped.

"Mr Descole was the one who wanted you. I'm not sure what for." Mr Whistler looked at the masked man.

"What is this?" Amelia studied the large machine.

"The detragon," Descole smirked. "We brought it from the ship."

"This beautiful instrument doesn't just play music. It also will give you the gift you crave, eternal life." Mr Whistler looked very proud.

"And it was me who created it." Descole whipped out a key and went to put it in the detragon as Mr Whistler grabbed Amelia and forced her into the chair.

"But I don't want eternal life! I want to give it to my granddad!" Amelia yelled. "He only has a month to live!" Mr Whistler grabbed the helmet. Amelia scrambled to get out the chair. "He should be here, not me! He has to drink the elixir of life!" Henchmen grabbed her and forced her to stay still.

"There is no elixir." Mr Whistler placed the helmet on her head and stood back. Kagome quickly reached between her amble bosom and took out a Swiss army knife. She flicked it open and cut the ropes in a flash. She headed towards them until a voice called.

"Enough!"

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked to see Luke, Emmy and the Professor. Emmy kicked one of the henchmen on the head, making him release Amelia. She kicked away the others.

"Professor!" Kagome made a mad dash towards them until Descole got a hold of her. "Let me go, Descole!"

"Mr Whistler, I deduced that you never intended to give eternal life to the winner!" Layton said confidently. Kagome struggled in Descole's grasp. "On the contrary, you were intending to steal their life, take it away from them."

"That is just not true." Mr Whistler denied.

"I've finally discovered the truth. The awful truth behind this game."

"What is it, professor?" Luke asked.

"One year ago, when Melina was dying, or rather, because she was dying, you put a vast amount of money to build this detragon." Layton explained. "Assisting you, the scientist, Jean Descole." The professor continued to explain how Melina's soul was in the detragon and how Mr Whislter was looking for a host to keep Melina's soul. "There is just one thing I don't understand. Why do you need Lady Taisho?"

"Are you finally going to answer?" Kagome glared at Descole who chuckled.

"That is for Descole to say. It was what he wanted." Mr Whistler turned to the self-claimed scientist. Everyone looked at him, expecting him to explain. Descole smiled and began to speak.

()

Cliffy! I'm tired so I'm stopping it here.


End file.
